Peter Devine: “Füllstandmessung mit Radar—Leitfaden für die Prozessindustrie” describes the basic design of commercial radar filling-level measuring devices.
DE 10 2005 003 152 A1 describes a method in which the proper functioning of a filling-level measuring device is checked.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,098,843 B3 describes a method in which the amplification of a receive amplifier is changed depending on the distance to the source of the signal.
WO 2009/037000 A1 describes methods for the extraction of echoes and methods for tracking.
Meinke/Gundlach: “Taschenbuch der Hochfrequenztechnik” (handbook of high-frequency engineering) describes the approach for predicting the expected echo amplitude by means of the radar equation.
DE 102 60 962 A1 describes a method for storing echo functions.
Known methods are often expensive and sometimes inaccurate.